Corrupting Kari: Sequel to End of A Leash
by Sol-leks
Summary: Kari reflects on her past. Note: YOu have to read End of A Leash First. (Willkari) (Taiora)
1. Default Chapter

Corrupting Kari: Sequel to End of A Leash  
  
The Cat's Eye View: Part I  
2 years later when Kari reflects  
  
Kari's POV  
I'm wrapped in a heavy quilt of opened sleeping bags. The digital world gave that spooky ambience of a jaded distorted world. Willace doesn't look like he changed much. In a way he hasn't. He was the safest most constant thing in my deranged life. Sure, he looked older, but in two years, I could only have told if I had a picture of us two years ago. The digital world had its peacefulness. I had the nerve of ruining the serene beauty by my echoing screams of pleasure for last 3 hours. Now the sun was falling and its fiery red halo blazed through the caverns that Willace and I camped in. We were concealed by the waterfall over the mouth of the cave and acted as a window the rippled all the light from the sun making the walls of the cave look magical. I felt Willace's sleeping body against mine. His belly pressed to my back as I laid on my side. I could feel his breathing. Steady. His one arm was draped over mine. I turned around careful not to wake him. I faced him, naked belly to belly, chest to chest. I pulled him to me and rested my head. Kissing him once, I whispered. "Sweet dreams, darling." His skin feels moist like he just dried his skin off with a towel after hoping out of a hot steamy shower.  
  
I wiped the cold drool on the side of his face and brushed it on one of the pillows. I hugged him tighter for warmth. I couldn't sleep. I was busy thinking.  
  
Will-will, he was my sweet boy and I truly loved him. He wants me but I really don't deserve him. How can a slut like me ever deserve him? I hurt TK so badly. We still talk and hangout, but it took us this long to rebuild that friendship that was so true and full of kin. I was never proud of who I became. Looking back, it disgusted me. I don't remember why it started, but I do remember how. It was very clear. A moment in time that a child my age should never have seen. I believe it was my brother. He was the catalyst. After that, I felt the spark of desire infiltrate my mind at such a young age. Corrupting my innocence to the core. You could say it was a trauma.  
  
Now don't get me wrong, Tai was a protective brother and I loved him. He never harmed me. It all started 4 years ago. My parents were out of town. Tai and I were home alone. I sat in front of the TV and Tai kicked back against the couch. The door rang and sprang up to get it.  
  
"Don't open it if its a stranger, Kari." Tai said nonchalantly. It was standard routine. However, after seeing who it was, scrambled to open the door. It was Sora, she was wet from the rain and tears continued to pour down her face.  
"Sora, get in here from that hallway, its damp out there. You'll catch a death." I said tugging her in. "Sora, what happened?" She whimpered in intervals.   
"Nnoo..nothing...can I.. I see Tai?" she said meekly. Tai sprang to feet after realizing that this was not another protocol event of ignoring the door to door salesman.  
"He's right there."  
"Sora!" Tai gasped wrapped around her. She wasn't in the state of hysteria. Far from it, she was just sniffling now and most of tears subsided. "My gosh, lets get these clothes off of you, its drenched!"   
  
"Yeah right, Tai." I though. "Not that easy." I humored to myself.  
  
Tai bolted to his room and returned with jeans, a T-shirt and a sweatshirt. "Here Sora," Tai said. He directed his attention to me. "Kari, take Sora to the bathroom and put her clothes in the dryer too." Sora forced a smile started to push Tai away in a glad manor, not really wanting him to let go, but Tai only clamped harder around her like a lost child.  
  
After Sora changed Tai brought her to his room. I started making hot cocoa for her. I brought it in for her.  
"Here you go, Sora."  
"Thank you, Kari, you're a doll." she said taking a sip. Sora's face was puffy from her tears but she managed to stop. "Can you leave, I want to talk to Tai alone first. We'll talk later okay, Kari?"  
I'm not a child now and I wasn't then. I felt strange at this request. Maybe a little offended. I was never pushed away from a conversation between and her and Tai. Something was wrong and I knew it even then. I soon understood with a clear precision. Tai closed the door, but I laid flat on the hard wood floor and peered through the crack of the door. This gave me the cat's eye view.  
"Oh Tai." Sora exclaimed as she threw her arms in the air. She paced and sat on the floor beside my brother clung to him like puppy starved for attention. "Matt left me." she said with her eyes closed.  
"Oh Sora..." my brother trailed in disbelief. Then he looked at her with anger. "I should feel sorry. But I don't. And neither should you. If Matt can't see what special girl you are, then he doesn't deserve you."  
"I don't know if that's true. I'm not all that special. Just plain old Sora." Sora said sadly as if she heard this speech before. Probably from her mom. "Tai, do you think I'm ugly?"  
"What!" Tai said incredulously. "Never. Did Matt say that? What's wrong him? What's wrong with just 'plain old Sora.' You have a very deep and natural beauty. Why it casts a spell over me. And who said you weren't special. You're more special to me than anyone in the whole world." Then my brother stopped and then mumbled a bit. He inhaled deeply, "Sora, since we first meet as toddlers kicking the soccer ball in the park, I've been secretly in love with you. I'm glad Matt decided to be jerk because..." Tai trailed off as Sora passionately grabbed his collar and kissed him.  
"Tai, why haven't you ever told me." she said.  
"I've tried. I tried to ask you out. Remember at Matt's concert? Only I was too late and you were interested in him. I cursed myself for not telling you sooner. But then I realized you were both my friends and it wasn't fair for me to have these feelings. I thought that they didn't belong. I felt like you were both my friends and if I really wanted you to be happy, I should let you stay with Matt. I told myself that Matt would take care of you and never hurt you."   
"Geez Tai, you make it sound like it was going to last for ever. It had to end some time. I just didn't expect it so soon." Sora worked her arms out of Tai's sweatshirt and began to kiss him furiously. I stared wide-eyed and unable to look away. Tai pushed Sora off.  
"Sora, I can't, you're hurt and vulnerable and I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you." Tai said.  
"Shut-up" Sora said under her pant and re-locked on to my brother like she was inhaling the life out of him. Then she got up and headed for the door. Quickly, I darted out to my room for fear of being caught and peered out again. I gazed across to the bathroom and found Sora rummaging through mom's birth control pills. She swallowed two tablets. I swore I saw a glint of premeditated satisfaction in her eyes and darted back to Tai's room. Crawling back to the closed door. I sprawled a out with my cheek to the floor starring at Sora pulling my brothers jeans off her. They were loose anyway and could have fell off her hips regardless of unbuttoning it. There, I watched as the two fucked before my very eyes. Sora screamed and I realized that Tai must have been her first. I wanted to run puke and yet I couldn't take my eyes off. The twisted beauty and sick mix of red fluid made me turn wet. The idea soon made me want to find someone of my own. I just played with the notion. I think that's when I first experimented with solo acts. It seemed instinctive at the moment I saw them going at it. I never spoke of that day ever and from then on, all I could think about was experiencing it for my self some day. First it was with TK, then with Davis, on the days I got really desperate. I contemplated even Ken and Yolie, but idea of multiple partners made me think of what I was doing. This sick act was tormenting me on the ethics of safe sex. I kept telling myself it was just this once, but then the next week, I'd do it again. It was an addictive act.  
  
Sora dismissed the whole shameful act as a one-night stand. My brother still loved her even though she just cast his heart aside, twice. I think she loves him though, otherwise they wouldn't hang out all the time. She doesn't want to get burned again and I understand. I've always admired Sora. She's such a strong girl. I don't think she really even needs Tai. She just doesn't want to end up hurting him worse. Still, my brother gets weak in the knees around Sora. Since then, Tai has carried a wallet portrait of her and every night, while he lays in bed, he holds it to his heart and starts to get that gaze in his eyes.   
  
It's been two years and I've been with my Willace. I look over and see him sleep peacefully beside me and realize how lucky I am to have him. I rub my sleeping Will-will. He opens his eyes and a smile forms on his face. "If only I could wake up to you every morning, Kari." he kisses me and I melt and a tear rolls down my cheek. Someday, this would be true.  
  
  
Thoughts: Part II 2 year after.  
Willace's POV  
  
I can never feel totally comfortable around Kari. I'm always nervous. Even after 4 years. I find that whenever she presses close to me, my breathing slows down to the faintest. Its like I'm holding my breath. Then my heart starts pumping a little faster. Some days when its hot, or we decide to make it hot, beads of sweat form on my forehead. She just smiles and sooth me with her soft words and kisses me.  
  
Tai said he was like that with Sora, but it wears off. What I don't understand, is how does this feeling die down. Tai can get totally comfortable and at peace with Sora. He doesn't mind burping around her or making an ass of himself, because he is just that confident in her love for him. They're just good friend though. Maybe a little more. I don't know.  
  
As for me, I get all constricted. I have determined that I have to learn to fall into this state of total relaxation with Kari. It's like there is something stopping me. I really love her. I think that why I'm so uptight. I have this insecure feeling that if I do something stupid or out of place, she'd cease to love me back.  
  
But I know she loves me. I can feel it.  
  
  
Kari's POV  
Its so cute how Willace still gets the butterflies from me. But I have quick solution. When I get real close, I kiss him long and hard. Until he runs out of air. Then he starts to panic, forcing him to breathe again. He just flashes a grin and we both burst into laughter.  
  
Once in a while when we go hiking I just spike his juice bottle with mom's triple sec and that relaxes him real good. I don't think he notices himself loosen up. I watch him bound from one rock to another, laughing and enjoying himself around me. We go hand in hand skipping along the path across a trickling stream and up hills and mountainside. Well, I rather not have to intoxicate my Willace, but its not to the point of total dissolution, its not enough to give him a buzz, its just enough to ease him. He is completely aware. I just hug him and hold him close. All I have to do is start nibbling on his ear, and he'd slowly work his way all over me. He just knows when I want him. I love hiking in the digital world. It gives us the sort of privacy we need yet had the surrounding beauty encompass us.  
  
  
Chasing Her Tale: Part III  
  



	2. Revelations

Willace's POV  
  
I carried Kari up the fire escape. She is in a sleepy trance. I pull the window to her room open. Traveling from New York to Colorado to Odiaba was easy. The digital gate made sure of that. It was the time zones that killed us. Though it was still sunny the streets of the big apple, it was 2:00 in the morning and Kari had to be getting home. She slides through the window and helps me in.  
  
"Willace, I had a great time." she whispers.  
"I did too."  
"I had no idea you could dance like that." she smiles.  
"Neither did I, I had a good teacher."  
"You're much to kind." she grins. "Awhhhh" she stretches. "I'm exhausted. I'm gonna change out of this and crash."  
"Okay, I'll see ya later."  
"Hold it, buddy." she laughs. "Where are goin without my goodnight kiss?"  
I close my eyes and lean in but I don't feel anything. I open my eyes and see Kari had threw on her pajamas. She tosses her hair back and climbs into bed.  
"Don't just kiss me, Will-will, come in here and kiss me." She pats the uncovered portion of the bed. It was dark in her room. I sat beside her and pulled her into a kiss. We broke off and smiled at one another. Suddenly the lights click on.  
"Kari!!!! Have you any idea what time it is!" I spun around to see a brown haired woman. I assume it was her mother.  
  
Kari'POV  
"Mom! It's not what you think." I started.   
"Oh and what were you two doing young lady? You two are way to young to be doing things like that and running about the city in the early hours of the morning. Honesty, Kari."  
"Mama, please, listen, its all my fault." But dad had already yanked Willace by the arm and pulled him across the floor away from me.  
"What do you think you were doing young man? Don't touch my daughter. What do you have to say for yourself?" Willace just smiled in a worried fashion and offered his hand in peace.   
"What are you stupid, son, I said what do you have to say?..."  
"Papa, don't!" I yelled and ran across my room and protectively cradled my Willace. "Don't you dare call him stupid. He's smarter than you'll ever be. He doesn't understand you, he doesn't speak Japanese." I said in frustrated fear that dad had hurt him.  
"What do you mean he doesn't speak Japanese?" Mom started. "Get him on the phone, I want to speak to his mother. I think we should all have a talk."  
Ignoring my mom's impossible request. I ran my fingers through Willace's hair and kissed him on the cheek. "Everything will be fine." I said in English. Willace nodded.  
"Kari, stay away from him. I don't want you ever seeing him again, you understand!"  
"No, I love him!" I yelled. "I need him. Don't hurt him, he's a good boy." I said. I pulled Willace tighter to me. "His name is Willace, he's an American. Can't you see that?"  
"Kari, thats not the point. We're disappointed in you. Look at yourself. Can you begin to imagine how hard it is for us. Not seeing our daughter 'til the late hours of the night. Having a boy in your room. Can you begin to imagine what you would do in our place? We're not trying to be unfair. This is for your own good. I don't think he is a good influence on you. Tell him you can't see him anymore." mom said.  
"No, you can't mean that. You don't even know him. He's a good boy. It was my fault. I brought him here. I'm the bad influence on him. I love him! I won't stop seeing him. He's mine." I said in half plead, half anger."  
"Listen to your mother. We don't want you with him."  
"Papa, don't force me to choose! Haven't you ever been madly in love? Don't make me choose between you guys and my love, because I will leave." I said sternly.  
"Where will you go? We only want what's best for you. We don't need some blonde handsome faced lecherous pervert taking advantage of our daughter."  
"Mother!!" I yelled.  
"Don't you "mother" me." she said wiping her eyes. I think I hurt her when I yelled at her and papa.  
"You don't even know him." I said crying. "He's such a sweet boy."  
"Fine. Where did you meet him?" she said.  
"On my trip to New York 4 years ago. The one where TK and I left together."  
"4 years!" dad started. "And what have you done in those 4 years? Did you start having sex then?"  
"No, we haven't." I lied and shook my head with confidence. "We haven't done that yet. Papa, just believe me. Let me say good night to him and send him on his way, I'll tell you everything in the morning, okay? We'll just sit and talk."  
My parents thought about this and then eased up giving a long sigh.  
"Okay. We're going off to bed. Tomorrow morning, we're all going to have a talk. Send him on his way and tell next time he isn't welcome in your room and to always have you back here by 12:30 the latest." My eyes beamed and I ran and hugged my mother and father.  
"Thank you for letting me still see him. You won't be disappointed. You'll love him like your own son, you'll see, papa." My parents left my room and I was still grinning. Willace got up and dusted his shorts off.  
"Thank you for a wonderful evening." he said. "I can see I overstayed my welcome."  
"No, its me who should thank you. I just realized I can't picture my life without you." I hugged my Will-will and kissed him hard, long and passionately. Looking over his shoulder, I hold my d3 to my brother's old computer. I always get the hand-me downs. "Digi-port open."I called.  
"Good night, honey." he said giving me one last peck on the cheek. I was left in my dark bedroom alone. I touched the spot he kissed and layed in my bed thinking about the night we just had. I feel like I want him in bed with me so we can sleep in each others arms. 


	3. Sora and My Mom

Kari's POV  
  
I got up and yawned. I walked to my dresser and bent down to smell a rose in a soda bottle. It was given to me by none other than Willace. I smelled it. Last week when mom and dad caught me with Willace was frightening, but after this morning, I was enraged.   
  
After inhaling the soft scented flower and petting Gatomon, I traveled out to the hallway and then to the kitchen. I popped in some toast and pulled the jam out of the fridge.  
"Morning mama."  
"Morning dear." she said still ironing some clothes.  
  
Then I saw Tai's door open and Sora emerged rubbing her eyes. She was only wearing one of Tai's long T-shirts. She yawned and then stretched. She shuffled her feet across the hall and then to the kitchen, got some orange juice poured into a glass and drank it.  
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Kamiya."  
"Morning, Sora. Sleep well?"   
"Yeah, after Tai stopped snoring. I think it stops when he sleeps on his stomach."  
  
In shock, I walked to Tai's room to check on him. He was sleeping on his belly with a few sheets as the only thing covering his bear body. Gross...  
  
This pissed me off. Then I slammed Tai's door I stomped to the bathroom and slammed the door as hard as I could. I had to go, but I was still mad. When I got out.  
  
"Kari! What has gotten into you?!"  
"I can't believe you!!!" I yelled. "MOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!! I can't believe you just let Sora sleep with Tai and not say a word. Meanwhile I was just kissing Willace good night and you made a big fuss over it. Why can Tai have a girl in his room all night and have sex while I can't even have boy in there at all?" I pointed at Sora in a accusing manor. Sora was speechless and turning red.  
"It's not fair!"  
Then mom stared at me with a displeased scowl and even flinched.  
"No, its not..." she said. "But Tai is older and we know Sora and her mother is a good friend of the family and what are we supposed to do?"  
"You could drag her by the arm like dad did to Willace!" I yelled.  
"That's enough out of you Kari! You're lucky you can still see that boy. I tell you he's no good. Besides, I don't condone Tai's actions, but he and Sora..."  
"Mama, you're a hypocrite and don't you talk about Willace like that. He is a gentle prince!"  
  
Then Tai stumbled out of his bedroom. He had so shirt on. Only a plaid style boxers and a pair of sox. He eyes were still getting used to the light.  
"What's with all the yelling and hollering? You could wake the dead." Tai said walking over the fridge and then he opened the orange juice and guzzled it straight from the carton.   
"Tai, did you sleep well?" mom asked.  
"Um.. yeah." he grinned.  
"Go use a cup, Tai. That's disgusting. Where are you manors? What if Sora wants another glass."  
"Oh, after what we did last night, I think a little spit swapping is nothing." Tai grinned and then pulled Sora in for a kiss.  
"Good morning, honey." he said.  
"Good morning yourself." She laughed. Tai ran hid hands all through her hair and down behind her neck. I was still mad. It was like mom had replaced me with her perfect daughter...Sora. Sure I wasn't as pretty, or physically developed. I looked at Sora's long and slender legs. They had a glowing shine. I looked at my own legs to see if had these qualities.  
  
"Mom, I'm spending today with Willace. I'll see you tonight." I said dryly and bitterly. "Sora? Can you help me pick out something casual, yet screams out. "Take me."?" I took Sora by the hand and went to my room eyeing my mom with an evil sneer to see if she would get angry. But she ignored me. This made me feel really bad. Not only did I do something totally not like me, but I also upset my loving mother. After getting changed, I walked out to the hallway.  
  
"Mama?" I asked. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice."  
"Don't you need to be with Willace now." she said bitterly. Then I saw her tears drop onto the clothes she was ironing.  
"Mama, why are you crying? Why have you've been treating me like a baby."  
"You're grown up now Kari. I'm so scared that you are growing up." she stared to sob fully now.  
"Mama, things will be okay. Why don't the two of us spend the day together instead. Then I can call Willace over at noon and we could all sit and talk. Then you can get to know him. He's been dying to make a 2nd impression on you guys. The first one was a little embarrassing. He's a genius. He learned the entire Japanese language in 3 days!"  
"Kari, you mean it?" she asked. Then she hugged me. "Just you and me?"  
I nodded. "You'll love him mom. He's a doll-baby."  



End file.
